Child
The Child is the son of the Duplicator. He is often seen with his father, yet also enjoys sneaking around alone to spy on others. He is fond of the Bunny, yet he shows no emotion to the Lizard. The Child is described as a "light-weight youngster" in the game. Gameplay The Child can be unlocked by beating the Low-power Tunnel, or he could be bought in the shop for 2000 power cells. The Child's light weight, combined with his balloon, allow him to run on crumbling tiles without dislodging them. However, when he jumps, the sudden force is enough to knock them loose. The Child has an average speed at 10m/s.He also has low maneuverability, which sometimes makes it difficult for him to move around. The Child floats down slowly, so if he can get enough height, he can jump a long ways. His jumps are not normally very high, but if he jumps multiple times in a row, he gets a little more height with each jump. On the third jump, he will jump 10% higher and ~41% farther. This is because he is trying to imitate the Bunny. Costumes The Child has one unlockable costume, a Halloween costume. The Child's Halloween costume is unlocked by beating the Low-power Tunnel. Alternatively, it can be bought in the shop for 750 power cells. The Child's costume is meant to be a handmade ghost costume. When the Halloween costume is equipped, the Child wears a white sheet over nearly all of his body, except his feet, with one hole in it for his eye so he could see. His balloon is white as well. The character description for the costumed Child says, "He worked very hard on this costume. Pretend to be scared, ok?" This description revealed that he made it himself. Achievements Wind Sailor - Go 10 seconds without touching the ground. Follow the Gray Brick Road - Use the Child to beat Level M-4 in only one jump. Memory Test - Don't jump in part 5 of the Low Power Tunnel. Planning Makes Perfect - Finish part 4 of the River without jumping and without using any tunnel-powered abilities. Character's rating Infinite Mode Trivia * The Child's Philosophy: books are boring and stupid unless they have pictures, then they're fun! * Jump lots of times in a row to be like the Bunny! * The Child asked the Student why the gray squares sometimes fall but she went on and talked about Re Action Force and never answered his question. * The candy tasted bad but it burned ok. The Child likes watching things burn. * The Child says thank you to whoever left water bottles in all the boxes. He needed water to fill his balloons with. * Sometimes he leaves his balloon behind and hides. The adults never notice because he's so clever. * The Child loves jumping off of ramps and boxes and floating down. Other Trivia * The Child doesn't like Angel much, as shown in the cutscenes featuring the Angel's group while they travel back to the Planet. He often asks his father if he can kick the Angel. * On the Angel's list for going home, he is referred to as "The Sneak". It's mainly because he hides in several cutscenes like the Planet Stolen cutscene. * It is shown that the Child has treats with him, and he gives one to the Bunny in Boat Ride. The treats probably came from a box. * In the game's coding, there is a scrapped costume for the Child, called the Ninja. Category:Character Category:Articles whose pictures don't show up in fan feed